Ocean's Apart
by Chimhill
Summary: This is the sequal to Triangle, we last left off where Ash went on her search to find her one true love. What Happend in the sequal did she find her and how is the reunion going to end up..will Spashley get there happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: We have a winner. Part B will be Chapter 1, thank you guys for all the votes. I knew that B was the best part also, just trying to see what the readers wanted. So thank you. I will continue chapter 2 of Ocean's.**_

_**It will all be from Ash's POV.**_

**Ocean's Apart**

It was two years that I have searched; two long years and I still have not heard anything back from the Private Investigator. I was traveling back from my next book signing in New York. Haley was still my editor; she was amazing she understood everything after I explained it to her about Spencer and Carmen. About how I got myself wrapped into two females all at the same time. Apart of me wish I never left her, that I fought harder. I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was my world my rock.

Have you ever been on a journey where you are on this adventure trying to find the treasure, but what if you come across so many obstacles and the voyage you have been on has pushed you around? It's like standing on a cliff and you just want to let it all go. To throw out all the bad and the pain. We all go through it I believe that but to search for someone for two years. And you have last seen them four years prior. And one day you get the call that they were found. It's not the way I ever thought my search would end. It was also not the way I ever thought I would lose my dear friend. It's also not the way I wanted to be reunited with my old girlfriend. It was also not the way I ever wanted to find out that the love of your life might die. I will never forget that night. I will never ever leave her side.

Let's go back to how I found her again…

_**Flashback:**_

_**I was coming from a party of one of the guys from my Dad's band. Just when I was inside of my loft I heard the call but when I got there the answering machine has already picked it up. Thinking that it could be either the PI telling me they found her or Spencer telling me herself. But when I played the message it wasn't either of the two.**_

"_**Hey Ashley, I know I am the last person you wanted to ever hear from, remember that day when I told you that love is the most important part that if you have a chance to get it hold on to it. I should've hold on to it. I should have hold on to us Ash. I know you love her more, but my gosh you are all I ever think about. Baby please call me as soon as you get this. I still love you Ashley."**_

_**I erased that message. And never called her back.**_

_**It was two days later when a knock came to my door and there she stood. She looked like someone who's been crying. And apart of me want to throw the door in her face but there is apart of me that loves her. Apart of me that always wants her, but deep inside there is my heart, the one person who makes my heart soaring.**_

"_**What you want?" I ask her.**_

"_**Can I come in? Please?" she asked me. I couldn't stand the tears I could never stand to see another woman cry.**_

"_**You can't stay, but come on." I open the door wider.**_

"_**Thanks. Don't worry I didn't come to stay." She says as she walks inside the loft, sitting on the far end couch.**_

"_**What happened I thought you guys are in Europe."? I tell her. She just kept on crying. I walked closer to her sitting a little further from her.**_

"_**It's... (Sniffling)...I should've… (Sniffling)." She said. I still didn't understand.**_

_**Just when I was about to open my mouth my phone rang as I stood up.**_

"_**Ash please, don't answer it." what is she insane it might be Spencer.**_

"_**It could be …"**_

"_**His dead." She yelled at me.**_

"_**What? Who is dead? Fucking Carmen who is he. Who is dead."? I ask her as she just kept quiet and my cell phone kept ringing.**_

"_**Aiden. Aiden. Gosh it happened so fast." **_

"_**Carm, you not making sense here, how did Aid die? Where is your daughter."? I ask her. It still didn't hit me that he is dead. I left as I picked up the phone answering it.**_

"_**Ashley." **_

"_**Yeah? Kyla what is going on."? She also couldn't give me an answer.**_

"_**Ash, I think you should sit down for this." She says. As I could hear her own cries. I know Kyla knew Aiden but to cry.**_

"_**No fucking tell me, is it about Aiden, I know already." I tell her.**_

"_**Aiden?" she says.**_

"_**Yes Aiden. Carmen came here crying telling me he died." I tell her.**_

"_**Ash. Just sit down for me please. I know about Aiden but this isn't about him." She tells me calmly. That is when I start too panick is it my Dad. Did something happen to him.**_

"_**Ky just tell me please is it Daddy." My own tears start to burn my eyes as I can hear hers turning into sobs.**_

"_**Ash there was a car accident, yes the one car was Aiden's, but it's the other car that was… (Sniffling)...Ash, I don't know what to say how to say this. But please you need to get to the LA Memorial right now." She says. I heard other voices in the background.**_

"_**What? Why?" I asked again.**_

"_**Fuck Ash, its Spencer, she was the driver in the other car." When I heard Spencer I dropped the phone to the floor and it shattered and in that moment all my reflexes wasn't working like it should. I dropped down to the floor as my tears fell more and more; I turned around to see Carmen sitting there just starring at me with those grey eyes. The eyes I once claimed to love but it's the other set of eyes that was starring at me from the side table. She is the one I want to grow old with. Those blue eyes that made me feel loved.**_

_**I got my bearings together as I grab my car keys. I still heard Carmen yelling at me as I left her there without looking back.**_

_**The women I love the, the women I want to marry needs me. I will do anything to have her back in my life. I love you Spencer I said as I got into my car and drove off to the place that is holding my heart.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Now here I am a month later sitting by her bedside as I read her a poem everyday, and everyday I added a few.

My own tears can't seem to dry I haven't been home much. Because this is the only place I ever feel at home. Where ever she is, that is my home. I haven't seen much of her parents. All I know that they are out in Florida where Spencer was living. I wonder what she was doing in L.A; I wish I could have been there.

_**AN: So here it is the sequel to Triangle.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_**Ash." I heard someone calling my name.**_

"_**Ashley." I heard the voice calling me again.**_

"_**She is sleeping momma." I heard another voice saying. Both these voices seem so far away. But who could it be.**_

"_**No she isn't she is just lazy baby." I heard the voice say again.**_

"_**We all know how she loves her sleep. I mean she had quite a night if you think about it." I heard that voice but it was my sister's I will never forget it. Where am I and why cant I open my eyes. My head feels like someone has hit me out with a baseball bat and ran away. Gosh? What is happening to me? Am I hearing voices now? Gosh I am never partying that hard ever.**_

"_**I think we should wake her, because she looks almost dead." I heard the laugh of a small girl. But I still can't get my eyes to open and the voices seem to come nearer and nearer. **_

"_**Ashley! Ashley!" I heard her, that was her wasn't it. It's her. **_

"_**Spencer! Spencer!" I called out as I felt someone shake me awake. What?**_

"Ash. Sis wake up already." My eyes slowly woke up finding Kyla in front of me. Her eyes were puffy and red. I blinked my eyes a few times to find myself in a white room. And a lone bed in the middle of the room. Around the bed there were people. I didn't know who they were. I looked at Kyla as she gives me this sad smile, like something happened.

Then it hit me Spencer.

"Spencer!" I said as I got up and almost fell back on the chair I just vacant.

"Ashley. Why don't you go home honey? You need some proper sleep." She tells me.

"No I can't. Where is she." I ask. When I finally pulled myself back up and look towards the bed.

"Ash, please do it for her. She has people here and they can stay with her for awhile. Lets just get you cleaned up." She says as she held's out her hand for me to grab. But I couldn't. What was that a dream. Did I dream about her, but why did it feel so real.

"Ky I will be okay really I just need to be there for her. She needs me now more than ever." I tell her as I feel the tears falling down my brown eyes. I haven't felt this lost in my entire life. For two years I have searched for her. For two years I have never stopped loving her but why does it feel like I have lost her somehow. Like the connection we had over the last four years just disappear.

Who are those people? Who is that holding the love of my life's hand? I am supposed to be the one holding her hand. Telling her that everything will be fine, that I never stopped loving her. All I want to do is just change places with her. I wish it was me who got in the car accident. I wish I never send her that letter, I wish I never met Carmen. I just wish that I made the right decisions back then. I wish I never left.

"Please Ash. We will come back. Mr and Mrs Carlin are here. They will call if anything happen to her. Just let's give them time with her. She would want you to rest." She tells me. But in my heart I know I can't let her go, I can't leave here. I want her to know that I am here.

I felt this pain in my chest. I have been getting it for quite sometime now, whenever I upset myself I find it hard to breathe.

"Gosh Ash. She will be fine." She tells me. I look at the person who is standing beside her bedside.

I point to the person. And look back at Kyla.

"Who is that holding her hand? Who is he." I ask. What is going on here? Who is that guy?

"His just a friend Ash. His been working with Spencer on her new documentary. He came here awhile ago." She said. But how.

"Why Now. I have been sitting beside her, talking to her and no one came to visit her. I have been here more than a month and never heard of this guy or documentary. Who is he Ky. Just tell me already. Who is the man sitting beside her." I ask with tears turning into sobs. I couldn't bare it. I walked towards her bedside as I came closer my heart were breaking, could it be. No it can't right. It's not possible for her to have moved on.

I lift my own arm up as I touched his shoulder and as I pulled to see the guy. He stood up and what he said really wasn't what I wanted to ever hear. Anyone other then I says.

"I love you Spencer. Please come back to us." that was what he said. As I turned around and saw Kyla still standing there as she walked closer to me. I fell in her arms as she carried me out.

She led me outside to her car. As I kept looking back. Seeing Mr C carrying a small girl inside the hospital. What is happening here?

How could this have been? I stood there in the middle of the parking lot as this small little girl starring right at me. It was all in the eyes as she just smiled at me. Her light brown curls were blowing in her face. She stood still as she looked back at Mr C who was trying to see what she is looking at. That is when our eyes met, and he had this sad look on his face. That just maybe he might lose his daughter, but Mr C was always in favour of me, even though his wife hardly liked the fact there daughter was dating a cheater. But he understood me, he was like my second Dad, I always thought he would one day be my father in law. I know now that cant be cause of this guy standing beside my Spencer's bed. My Spencer, the women I wanted to raise a family with. How could she have moved on without me? How could she have created a life with someone that wasn't me? How?

"Ashley I think we should go." She said. How could Kyla.

"How could you not tell me? How could you not tell me there was someone? You saw me reading poetry, your saw me writing poetry thinking the love of my life has come back to me. How could you Kyla. How could you." I said. As I broke down and cry.

"That is something you have to ask yourself Ash. I know you changed but so did she. But I can't tell you anything, you have to wait till she wakes up." She tells me.

"If she wakes up."

"Ash if you love her as much as I know you do, and then believe she will come back to you. I have seen Spencer without you and she isn't happy. Yeah she has this whole new life but deep in her heart you the one she always loved. And who knows maybe this is fate, her coming to L.A. I mean her family no longer lives here. So just fight for her make her believe in your love. And for crying out loud just stay the hell away from Carmen. She is the reason you lost the women you love. Now that Aiden died she is vulnerable so are you so keep your distance." And with that she got in the car and I followed suit. As I walked to the car, I turned around one more time when I saw him standing there holding the small girls hand. As she once again smiled at me. Just that smile made me believe that Spencer could possibly be her mother.

With that I got into the car as Kyla drove out of the hospital parking lot.

_I will come back to you baby. I love you so much and never stopped._

As I looked away and watched the cars drive past us on the high way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was remembering the time I was unfaithful to Spencer, when I was the one who messed up our relationship. I have been coming here for quite sometime now. Ever since that day in the hospital seeing that guy holding her hand, hearing him saying he loves her, and seeing the little girl. I couldn't believe in a month thinking I will win her back that she actually moved on. That the letter she wrote me that day was her final goodbye. I have been sitting at our spot pouring tears over the letter she wrote me. I have been reading it almost ten million times.

_**Dear Ashley**_

_**It's been two years now. I still can't get why you had to leave like you did. The way you tore my heart to pieces. All the lies and the cheating you've been doing all through our relationship. I thought we were meant for each other. You asked me to not to ever leave you but yet you did. You did the cowards thing by leaving me a note not even a proper goodbye. Did you think that was the best way to break my heart? I was in depression for almost a year cause of what you have done my life seemed to be not worth living anymore cause of your actions.**_

_**I know it was you that night calling. I can't believe you ever think that I could hold a grudge against you.**_

_**Also the person who picked up the phone is her, she told me everything. That you were fucking Aiden's wife. What were you thinking Ash? Gosh until this day I still love you but I can't get over the fact you been hurting me so much. All this time I thought it was me, the fact that I didn't give you enough love. But it was you all along.**_

_**That note you wrote me, why you had to write a note. Why couldn't you do it face to face? Gosh I am still trying to move on. I never could and Kyla told me that you have been writing. **_

_**Congratulations. That is all I can say.**_

_**Part of me will always love you Ashley Davies.**_

_**Best wishes**_

_**Love **_

_**Spencer C**_

She wishes she could move on but yet she did. She left me and starts her own family with someone else. Maybe I deserve to be alone; maybe this is fates way of telling me that life isn't always going to wait on you, that once you have something good hold on to it. I wish I can go back four years ago and fix all the things I have done, but in reality you cant, I can't go back and retrace what I have done. There is Carmen and her daughter who just lost her father, there is Spencer and her little girl she might loose her mother. Then there is me, whose trying so hard to get the life back I once had. Why did I have to write her a letter, why not just tell her what I have been doing with another women. Another woman who I now know I have never loved. It was always Spencer.

The first time I saw her eyes, her smile, and the fact that I have been looking for someone like her my whole life. Sometimes I wonder how I can be so blind, that I have never seen her before, for the first time I have been looking in her eyes, and I can't believe how much she loves me. How much she has created this emotion inside of me where all our first times were so amazing. I can't believe how much I see; now I understand why love is for the first time, such a long time ago I have given up finding this emotion, ever again, but you are living now and I found you somehow and I have never been so sure.

I am so sure it's her; she is the one I want.

I traced my fingers across the letters of our names I have done so long ago. As it takes me back to another memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ash." I saw her lying down on the blanket that was splayed out on the white sand.**_

"_**I am just doing this one still, it's a bitch for a girl to do this." I tell her as she gives me the cute smile and her blue eyes glowing from the afterglow of making sweet love. It was our one month anniversary and I surprised her with a sunset picnic on the beach under the pier, this has been our favourite spot since we met.**_

"_**Babe please, we are going to get caught, come keep me warm." She says. I couldn't keep myself from laughing seeing her pouting like a four year old. I bet our little girl will do the same thing one day.**_

"_**Almost done Spence." I tried to keep the knife as far away from cutting in to the thick pole under the pier. I stepped away from it looking at my handy work I have created. I must say a work of art.**_

_**I turn around and faced her as I bend down to pull her up with me. I close her eyes as she was stood right beside me with the blanket wrapped around her naked body.**_

_**She stood there wiggling, trying to get out of my grip but I was keeping her steady as I removed my one hand from her eyes.**_

"_**What do you think." I ask her. She turns to face me as a tear fell from her blue eyes as I wiped it away. Kissing both her eyelids.**_

"_**Gosh Ash, you are such a romantic." She tells me.**_

_**It was the letters of our names SC/AD in a heart shape. **_

"_**Well this is officially now. You and I are meant to be forever; as long as this pole will be standing and as long as those names will be visible that is how long our love will last, forever and ever. Mahal na mahal kita.**_

_**She looked at me like I was from another planet.**_

"_**What? Where did you learn that language." She asked me.**_

"_**One of my dad's friends is Philipino and that is what he has learned me. It means I love you very much." She smiles as she moves closer to me and kissed me. It wasn't a deep kiss neither was it a peck. Just a kiss that sealed that we are meant to be, that our love will survive anything and everything if we do it together.**_

"_**Mahal na mahal kita to you." she says into my mouth as we both fell back on the sand her on top of me as we just stare deep into the others eyes.**_

"_**I never want to loose you Ash, I don't think my heart would ever stop loving you." she said.**_

"_**I never want to loose you to future Mrs D." I said as we laid there, in the comfort of each other's arms. This is how I want it to be forever.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"I see you back into your dreamland. Why haven't you gone and see her. Instead you come here everyday." I see Kyla walking up to me as she came to sit next to me on the blanked.

I turn towards her with a weak smile. I can't even get myself to go to the hospital ever since that day. This is the closest I feel towards her. She isn't mine when I am there, but when I am here I can talk to her and feel her.

"She isn't dead yet Ash. You could still have that life you always wanted. I just wish you didn't leave the way you did." I heard her say. Like I need another lecture from her.

"Please Ky, just stop with the lecturing I know I am to late I know I lost her four years ago. So please just stop it." I tell her. I was about to get up when she pulled me back down. I stare her deep in her eyes wanting to know why she just did it.

"They need you Ash. They need you to bring her back. And we both know you the first person she would want to see when she wakes up. Be there for her." she says. I could hear in my sisters voice that she herself don't want anything to happen to Spencer, maybe the Carlins has put her up to this seeing as she is married to Glen.

"I don't know Ky. Why do they need me, don't they have him there proclaiming he loves her. Why can't he wake her?" I ask her. I know I am being very insincere, seeing as it is the love of my life. So what is stopping me? What is keeping me from her?

"The fact that you love her more than life itself. The fact that you wrote your names on that beam and you promised her forever. So stick your pride in your pocket and get your butt to that hospital to the women you love. Who knows maybe fate will be on your side." As she pulls herself up. I look at her for a bit until I got up to picking up the blanket. I walked towards the pole. Scanning our names.

_I am on my way baby. I love you. mahal na mahal kita._

And with that I walked with Kyla towards my car parked in the nearby street as I threw the blanket in the back of my boot. I walked around as I saw Kyla starring at me for quite some time.

"Ash, believe me everything will work out in the end. Two people who are meant for each other always find their way back, so believe in that love you guys shared and who knows it might come back. But you got to believe in your love for her." she says as she got into her car and drove off. I got in my car as I start the ignition pulling out and drove to my next destination. I pray that our love is really that strong.

Gosh Spence you have to come back to me. You got to come back baby. I am on my way hold on.

_**AN: I know took long with this chapter but been suffering from slight writers block seems like my work is connected to a certain someone.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

_**Baby Mahal Na Mahal Kita Always**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Douglas Adams once wrote….he felt that his whole life was some kind of dream…and he sometimes wondered whose it was…and whether they were enjoying it.**_

The beeping on my nightstand was shut off by my one hand as I reached to see the time on it was 06:59. My achy body couldn't get up but I knew that I had appointments with a lot of scriptwriters today. Its days like this that I don't feel like getting up. Getting up to face the reality that I am alone in this world. When I turn to my left there is no one occupying that side. That side hasn't been slept on in four years. Up till today can't say I ever moved on. She was the love of my life and there is nothing to that. I can't believe I have to go back to L.A. I told Kyla that I would pop in on my way to the studio. I moved to Miami Florida and its was easy to get use to this life I have gotten accustomed to.

I finally got out my bed as I walk to my on suite bathroom. I closed the door behind me and the moment I stepped in. nothing seem to be the same before I went to bed last night. What is happening to my head? I moved more in as there are now two base sets. There are two toothbrushes, two wash cloths, two towels, which is odd. Why is everything I owe now in twosies?

I did what I had to do in the bathroom and stepped back in my bedroom, and even that isn't the same. On the right side was now a beautiful red rose as walked over and picked it up with a note attached to it.

_**I love you sleeping beauty breakfast awaits you**_

I just didn't understand what is going on here. I went to pick up my cell phone when I heard feet coming up the stairs. Who can it be? It's only me here. But as I wait for whoever it is to come up and enter the room, nobody came. I still had the note and the rose in my hand as I finally decided to go downstairs and see who it was. Maybe it's just my parents coming to make us breakfast.

As I walk down I could hear voices but it seems all muffled I heard giggling but still can't seem to recognise the people in my house. I walked nearer to the kitchen as I can smell the fresh batch of pancakes and coffee in the air. Gosh whoever this is must know how much I love these two things. But before I entered I heard.

"When do you think mommy will be down, she has been sleeping quite long now." I hear a child's voice. I wonder who her mommy is.

"She is just tired baby don't worry, mama cooked her favourite." I heard a woman's voice. That voice sounded just like.

"Spencer you awake." I heard another female voice and it was Kyla. Standing not to far from me. As the women and the little girl spotted me.

The looks on both their faces was priceless. In the women's eyes I can see pure love towards the little girl. But who are they. The little girl has blue eyes and curly brown hair. How come I never met either before? And how does Kyla know these people. Why are they in my house?

"Spencer." I hear the women say. As I see the small brunette running towards me her two tiny pigtails jumping up and down as she crashed into my legs hugging it. She was holding so tight to me that I couldn't move.

I see her looking up at me with those deep blue eyes.

"Mommy." She says. As she hugged my legs even more tightly. I looked towards Kyla who was just smiling and the mystery women sitting at my kitchen counter.

"She missed you. We thought you were never going to wake up." I hear her say. I just couldn't wrap this around in my head. Last night I was on the road now how come today I am standing with two people I have never met in my life. I slowly take the little girls hands as I retrieve it from being around my legs. I could see that the brunette had an expression on her face that doesn't seem to happy with my action towards the girl.

"Kyla." I asked.

"Yeah Spence." She says.

"Can I talk to you please." I asked her.

Both of the adults stare at the other.

"okay." She said. As she went to go sit at the table.

I stopped.

"No in private please." I walked up the stairs towards the study.

I could hear her coming up behind me as I stopped once I entered the room. What I saw there was another reminder that this isn't my life. I just don't know how it got to this. Me in pictures with the brunettes.

"Spencer what's wrong. Talk to me." she asked me.

I turn around and look in her eyes. Whenever I see those eyes it reminds me of someone. Of the life.

She was standing there but I keep hearing this voice. I have been hearing so many voices for quite sometime now. But there was one voice; there is one voice I would never forget. I heard beautiful words that came from this voice, it must be my imagination. I could picture this voice somewhere. It must've been someone who loved me once. Cause it's a soothing voice. I was so deep into listening carefully to what the voice is saying.

_They think I can do this. They think I can bring you back. But you aren't mine anymore. God I love you so much…._

"Spencer!" I hear her shout.

"What?" I ask back.

"I have been calling your name for ages but nothing. Are you okay. Why you acting so weird around everyone." She asked. Pointing a finger towards the door.

She probably read my hesitancy in going into that kitchen.

"Who are they?" I finally got it out. As I could feel my head feeling like it want to explode. Maybe I had too much wine.

"What are you seriously asking me that? You don't know them. You don't know the women are the little girl. Have you looked into that child's eyes? Do you see who is looking back at you." she said. What type of questions is that?

Should I be able to know them?

There it is again. The voice.

_When I heard you were here I had to be by your side. Remember our first anniversary. The day under the pier. Where I wrote our names. It still there. And do you remember what I told you._

_That you and I are meant to be forever, as long as that pole stood standing and as long as our names are visible that is how long our love will last. Forever and ever. Mahal na mahal kita._

"Spencer. Spencer. Please talk to me. You scaring me must I go get her?" I suddenly got this rush through me like I am supposed to be somewhere else. That this isn't real.

I remember mahal na mahal kita.

"Yes Spencer she loves you too." I hear Kyla saying.

Just then I heard.

_Spencer please gosh I love you come back to me. Come back to Ashy. Please baby. I love you, I still love you. I never stopped._

Just before I know it my world when dark just when I heard Kyla called a name I never knew I would hear.

"ASHLEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY! Its Spence come quick." Just before I fell to the grown I saw her in front of me.

"Ashley." And I was back into this bright light.

_Just come back to us soon._

_They haven't invented words for how much I love you._

"_Ashley. Is that you." nobody seems to hear me I though she could hear me. I though my soul mate could feel me. I am here just please don't give up on me Ash. I love you too._

_Baby come back to me._

"_Ashley, Ashley, Ashley." I could feel myself moving. I could feel my mouth moving I could feel my eyes feeling all grainy. _

_I felt hair. It was long hair. But who is it. Sitting there not realising I am awake. I could see light. I could see blurry things in around. I see her face. I saw her face._

"_Spencer my God. Spencer baby you came back to me. Baby you awake. I need to get the doctors your husband." Just when I heard husband I was confuse what she talking about._

"_A..Ash..wa…water." I see her reach for the cup and pouring some water in it taking the straw and bending it so I can sip; it was so hard to sip because my throat was so dry._

_Have I been here long what actually happened I remember driving then I saw a bright light and next thing I know I am in the dark?_

_I felt her hand brushing away some strained hair from my face. _

_Her hands is still so soft, I would never forget I could never forget. This is real that was a dream._

_Or was it._

"_Spencer I was so worried." Just then I hear voices coming through. As I see Ashley's whole facial expression changing. Can I have what I have in that dream?_

_**AN: this was Spencer's POV in AU world. I hope it came out right. It wasn't easy to write someone in a coma, trying to come back to life.**_

_**Yeah this dream is the same as the one Ash had in chapter 2**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dear Spencer

There are those times when you feel like nothing could possibility go your way. You look outside and feel that there is no way the world is still spinning the way it was when you were happy once.

You try so hard to get past the emptiness that you feel within your soul but that nothing ever going to be the same.

It hurts to be so torn between so many emotions. I wish that it all could just stop. I know that you're happy and I want you to know that when you're happy I'm happy. Because I would do anything for you, because you mean so much to me. It hurts me to know that the one thing that brought a smile to my face and made me happy is ending gone forever.

I know that you wanted me to make a decision. To be able to love you, and only you, care for you, hold your hand. I know that I have messed up, hurting you the way I did. I wish I could go back and retrace my cowardice acts.

I know that I have caused you pain .Your tears are something I can't live with knowing it's me, because I can't stand the pain you enduring cause of me.

Like this part I read a while ago _**just remember that I could've been the best thing you ever had. While I was holding on all I did was let go.**_

I got that from an old movie.

Today was just one of those days where everything I did reminded me of you and every song I heard somehow related to you. I hate days like today, because they remind me of the thing I don't have. It's really painful to write you a letter. I never thought I could get the words to come out but it did.

This part reminds me so much of you. _**I am going to smile because I want to make you happy, laugh so you wont see me cry. I am going to let you go in style and even if it kills me I am going to smile.**_

One day I will look back…and think…. damn! That girl really did love you.

Time and time again you forgave me. You have forgiven me for things I have said and done, and I know you're still hurting and I hope that we can be forever friends the best there is cause babe I do love you. I never meant for any of this heartbreak you feeling but I was pushed in a corner here and I was driving myself insane over it.

We aren't over I don't want space between us. I never want to have you out my life babe.

So please don't think I am cutting you out cause I am not.

Our paths will cross again, hopefully sooner then you would even have to blink. I just can't live knowing I am hurting you, I am being unfaithful to you and by me writing this letter I ask you to please not blame yourself. Just don't think it's because you didn't love me enough. Maybe it was the other way around I didn't love myself enough to believe that I am worthy of your love.

But this is as far as it goes. This is where I say that I want you to be happy and that life deals us with bad things I think mostly we create our own tragic endings. But like they say every love story has there ups and downs.

I never meant to cheat on you Spencer, if you hate me from this day onwards just bear in mind how much I hate myself. I guess Aiden was right all those years ago, I don't know what and who I want. I am just so sorry that it had to come to this my love.

I am leaving California. You won't see me. This is the end.

With all my love

Ashley

* * *

I found the letter I wrote to Spencer. She must have given it to Kyla. But I just don't recall Kyla ever asking me about the letter I wrote so long time ago. Reading those words now, breaks my heart. How could I have ever let her go? How could I ever think that she wasn't my soul mate? I tried really hard to be happy to move on. Being with Haley was at times comforting but there was this hollow empty feeling in my heart and soul that only she could ever fill.

I think we only realise what we have until we lose that thing. The one thing you know you can never replace. She gave me her heart. She gave me her soul and all I could do was walk away from that.

Gosh why couldn't I have stopped myself from ever wanting Carmen? How could I have mistaken myself that I loved her?

I came across this paragraph a few years back while touring with my dad and his band.

_**I can never let you go **__**because I can't love anyone the way I love you and as much as I love you and nothing in the world can ever change that.**_

_**My soul is lost without you cause you're apart of me, and loving you is part of who I am. I've wanted you for so long, before I've ever wanted anyone else and I'll love you forever. **__**With my whole heart and more than anything.**_

_**I love you**_

And it stuck with me. When I saw her moving, when I saw her eyes opening up slightly when I felt her hand touching my hair. And when she looked at me. I knew she still has all her memories of us. Seeing her in that hospital. Seeing him walking closer to her bedside.

I couldn't bare being that close to her and not having her. So here I am once again. Sitting at the ocean. Feeling millions of miles away from my heart. The one person I truly love.

"_Ash, believe me everything will work out in the end. Two people who are meant for each other always find their way back, so believe in that love you guys shared and who knows it might come back. But you got to believe in your love for her." _

I must fight for her. This time I am going to fight to get the woman I love back.

I got up and walked to my car. Maybe I should give it a day and then face my problems once and for all. I need answers and she is the one person who can give it to me. I fold the letter and shove it in my back pocket.

_**AN: that was the letter Ash wrote in Triangle. It was bound to make its entry. We never knew what she wrote now we know.**_

_**Thanks to Dha and Meka for the loyal reviews. Thank you guys so much.**_

_**You make it worth continuing this story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I barged into her hospital room.

"Spencer I need answers right now please I cant do this any longer its driving me insane." I didn't notice the doctor standing there and I also didn't see Kyla and all the others in the room. Before I went to open my mouth Kyla pulled me out the door once again. Why do she do that, one minute she asked me to help her then she pulls me away.

"Kyla!" I yell at her.

She didn't budge giving me an answer straight away.

She pulls me so that I could face her.

"Will you shut up already." She says.

"What's wrong with her Ky. Please don't keep me in the dark." I tell her.

"She had a bad turn Ash, you left and she went back to her sleep. She almost died. She almost gave up, but once she saw that little girl telling her to come back. To her. Ash I know it's all confusing, there is things you don't know about Spencer, and I don't want to be that one to do this to tell you. She should be the one. And with you barging in like that, shows that you want answers now." Why can't she just tell me? So it is Spencer's kid I knew that since I first saw those blue eyes. Just everyone is so secretive about her.

"Ky let me go please." She did just that.

I went back in the room as everyone else walked out.

"If you hurt her, I will come after you." I hear him say.

I ignored him as I walked in she was lying in her bed but her face were turned to my side. I couldn't read the expression on her face. She looked sad and scared all at the same time.

"Spence." I say. As she turns her face towards the window.

"I am sorry I left, I am sorry that I wasn't here. Just please understand this is hard for me.

Then I heard.

"Hard for you. When you cheated on me wasn't that suppose to be hard on Me." she said. I could hear the anger in her voice. Where is the woman who woke up two days ago? She was sweet.

"I am sorry." I say.

"Ash I almost died. But I came back cos you asked me to. Then you just leave and not once came by."

"I know Kyla told me. I wish I was here, but I needed time to think. I needed time to see what's next. How my life will be now that you are a wake. I need answers Spencer." I take her one hand that was laid on top of the cover.

"About what." She asks. I looked her deep in her eyes.

"What happened in the time since we parted? Who is the guy and what is her name." I ask her. I didn't want to come off as hard cause I know she has a lot going on but all I wana know is where I stand in her life.

She took a few breathes as I watch her carefully as her mouth opens.

"She is my daughter. She is three years old." When she speaks all I could see is her mouth moving but I am not listening because I know she is going to reveal the guy as her husband.

"And the guy who is he to you."

"His… (Breath in)...his…(breath out)…his name is Hayden." I hear her say.

"Okay." I didn't know what to do, do I stay here and tell her I am happy she found someone or do I go and never turn back,

"Ash please it's not like." Just then I hear the door open and the two people I now know is Hayden and her daughter. Without realising it I dropped her hand to the cover and was about to walk out when I hear my name.

"Mommy is that Ashley." I stopped midway to the door as I slowly turn around to see the little girl not too far from me.

"Yes baby girl, that is her." I hear Spencer say to her daughter.

"Really." She seems so excited.

"Hayden gives us a minute please. I need to talk with Ash. She needs to know the truth." What is happening here? What truth that they had this little girl and told her she had an Aunt Ashley. No I don't want that truth. I am going.

She could see me wanting to leave.

"Ash please stay. Hayden go." She said. And he did exactly that just before he gave me a look that could kill.

He closed the door behind him as I turn around.

"Spencer you didn't have to put him out I will go and he can come in." I tell her. Knowing its not what I wanted. I wanted this to be my family. That dream of us and our little girl.

"Ashley." I hear Spencer.

"Mommy can I please." The little curly haired asked her mother.

"No baby." I saw her doing that little pout Spencer always did when she wanted something. How much they resemble.

I see her sitting more up in bed moving her arm towards the little brunette as she hold her closer to her on the bed. She climbs on top the bed all by herself. She is one clever girl.

"Ash I know that it has been four years, that we have seen each other. Remember the letter I wrote you." I shook my head yes.

"Well at that time I was pregnant with this little one that is why I wrote you the letter instead of showing up at your book signing. Yeah I was angry with you but I loved you. I still love you I never stopped." She said. While I got a chair and pulled it near to her bed. The brunette still in her mothers lap while smiling at me.

"Any way just before I gave birth I met Hayden, we did go on a few dates and he very understood about my situation. But when she was born I told her him there is someone else that I can't love him that way. We stopped dating and he was there helping me taking care of her. I wanted to try and reach out to you but I was afraid you went back to Carmen. That you loved her more. That you wouldn't want to be apart of my new life." she went on.

I wanted to stop her buts he didn't give me a chance.

"Hayden asked me once who her father was. Where is the person who impregnates me? I said she doesn't have a father. She doesn't Ash. I went for insemination. I wanted someone to remind me of the love I once shared with you. And that is why I couldn't tell you then. She is mine, I told her about you. She knows everything and what she wanted to tell you was." She stopped as tears were falling down her face. As the little brunette wiped her mothers face with her small thumbs.

"Don't cry mommy. We are all here. Don't cry." She says. As she turns to me. Holding her small arms out to me.

I walked closer as she played with my face. She scanned every part of my face. My nose, my ears, my mouth, my eyes. My hair.

"Mommy did say I have your hair." She says. As I looked towards Spencer who is still crying.

Is it. Could it really be?

"Spencer?" I asked.

"She is my daughter Ash, and I told her bout you that one day she will meet you." she says.

"Yeah I knew from the start she is yours." She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I saw her that day with your dad outside and she looked at me smiling. I couldn't tell why thought. Now I know why. You told her about me." I tell her.

"Ash she isn't just mine."

Now I am confused.

"What you mean you just said."

"Yeah you heard me right. She." She stopped again.

"Tell me please." I ask.

"I want her to be ours; I want her to be our daughter. She is ours." What did I hear her correct. Is this real. Is this my dream I had?

"It's not a dream Ash. Because I had that same dream. We were married and we had her. Blue eyed and brunette." She said.

"How you know?" I ask.

"Cause baby I love you so much. Our connection is so strong. You were always in my dreams Ash. Your love brought me back." I turn towards the little brunette.

"What is her name?" I asked Spencer.

"My name is Ashen." She says.

"Spence." I call.

"Her name is Ashen. She is your daughter Ashley. She is our little miracle." She said. As I went closer and pick her up. I looked into those blue eyes just like her mother.

"You just as beautiful as your mother. And I am glad she had you. Ashen Carlin." I say. As I kiss her on the forehead.

She held around my neck so tight. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe this is what I have missed out on seeing her grow up.

"We have time Ashley. Hopefully one day Ashen Carlin Davies." Tears were running down both our faces as I haven't in my entire life felt that I would get this life where I make her my wife and raised Ashen with her. She is mine. She is my daughter.

"I love you." I tell Spencer.

"I love you too." She says back.

Then we heard.

"I love you too momma." Just that made my heart soars.

**AN: Ashen is a combination of both there names Ash plus en coming from Spen.**

4


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**Chapter 7**

**One Year later**

One day I was standing on the outside of my boyfriend's balcony, and not to far away stand the most beautiful goddess I have ever seen in my entire life. If I wasn't straight I would have walked over to her and asked her to be mine. Just mine and raised my family with her.

She was amazing, the minute her blonde hair was swept up by the wind as she turns my side I couldn't help but hold onto the railing off the balcony. Aiden was yet again somewhere, that was what he did he use to disappear somewhere off but I could careless that day cause I get to watch this beauty on the opposite of our beach house. That was the first time I saw her.

The second time was when Aiden had thrown a party and invited a few of the neighbours and his close friends to his party.

That was the day where I finally got to talk with her. She was just someone you want to have and treasure for the rest of your life; I knew that night that something is going to happen between us. Just the touch of her skin on mine was like burning deep down in my soul.

Her name.

Her name was Spencer Carlin.

And that was our second meeting.

Few days later we ended up having late night calls and late night dinners at either her place or mine when Aiden was out of town.

I was still not sure about how I felt but what she made me feel was nothing any man has ever made me feel. The passion the desire the want was burning in me.

One night at her place and I knew that she is going to be my wife; I knew she was the one. That first time with her made up my mind how I feel about her and how I felt about Aiden.

I left Aiden and dated Spencer for two years until Carmen came into the picture. Carmen was someone who you can't fall in love with she was manipulative, there was something's I have left out about her but she was the one person who I honestly can say made me betray the woman of my dreams.

My years without Spencer were miserable. I would lie in bed at night just thinking of the things we will never be able to do. The things I wanted to say to her. Hold her when she is feeling sick; hold her when the world treats her badly. Every night as I would write a new poem she was all I thought about.

I wrote this poem for her one night on the tour bus.

_My heart sinking deep in my soul_

_Shock by how I could do such things_

_Things I didn't mean to do_

_Babe I know it's always drama with us_

_But you know what I'm still here waiting_

_I'm still here holding onto your heart_

_It may be sinking_

_I may be sinking deep in my soul_

_But knowing you won't be upset with me long_

_Baby I can't breathe knowing you not going to be there_

_Baby I love you with the deepest of my existence_

_My soul is yours _

_My heart belongs to you_

_I can't love another_

_Cause you are holding it in the palm of your hands_

_I love you so don't be mad_

_I love you because you are_

_What my hearts been searching for_

And that was five years ago.

Here I am again standing in the most romantic cities in the entire world. This place has always been the one place I told myself I will come with the love of my life.

I am standing and waiting for her she has gone back to the hotel room to call Ashen back home.

Yes Spencer and I have been officially been back together for the past year and today we have dated for a year. And our daughter is backing home in L.A with Kyla and Glen.

For the past year I couldn't believe that my life has been so full of bliss and love towards my girlfriend and our daughter. I couldn't believe Spencer wanted me to be the mother of Ashen, it took me quite sometime to get used to the idea of her calling Hayden daddy but it was just how she grew up I couldn't change that, but Hayden has moved back to Florida two months after I asked Spencer to move in with me. Carmen and her daughter moved back to Europe. She has gotten married again not too long ago with a famous musician named Leigh Garcia.

I was just happy she was out of my life completely. Aiden was buried a year ago and I couldn't believe that he won't see his own daughter grow up.

The Carlins has finally warmth up to me again especially Paula we are like bff's now and Mr C will always be the coolest.

But I guess you all thinking what I am planning tonight. Well it is something I wanted to do for quite sometime. To ask her to marry me. Right here underneath the Eiffel Tower.

I remember as a child always wanting to do something like this. I was going to fly Aiden out here once and asked him to marry him. I know crazy right it should be the guy's job to do the proposing. I am not like most girls. I am Ashley Davies. I do things my way and nothing in this world can change that.

I swear to all of you on this day that I have found my heart again. I have found out that sometimes you may give up and think that you will never get back the love you once shared. The person that you know you never thought would take you back. But if you don't learn from your mistakes then what is the use. How will you ever know that it was true love? We all want that don't we? We want to be able to have that sense off calmest. Not just in your life but deep in your soul.

I was still deep in thought when I heard her sweet voice. Just the sound off her voice makes my heart jump a beat. She has the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

She told me once that she has fallen in love with same woman. I asked her who. She said. I fell in love with you three times and I am still falling deeper then the first two times. I was swoon when it came to Spencer.

"Ash." I hear her say. I look at her with those bright blue eyes the same as our little girl how much I miss her right now. She hasn't left my side ever since she start calling me momma.

Just hearing her calling me that was the best day in my life.

"Ash." She says once again as I see her walking towards me pulling me towards her.

I looked deep into her eyes as I can imagine I have a shit ass grin on my face. I took both my hands as I caressed her cheeks gently with my fingertips still starring at her. I broad my finger close to her lips as I smooth them out and pull her face close to mine. I felt her tongue first sliding through my opening mouth. Both our eyes close as I pull her ever so close to me. As I want to feel her heart beating next to mine.

Thud thud. It was beating faster by every kiss. The kissing became deeper until we were in a full out make out session. We do this from time to time. In every City we have been in we have explored not just the places we have been but also ourselves. This past year we have rediscovered our love, even though it has been there all along.

I pull away just to breath.

"Mahal na kita." I tell her kissing her on the fore head.

"I love you too." She says.

"Hows my little princess doing." I ask her. Just talking about Ashen saddens her face. We have been travelling the whole of Europe for the last two months so we have seen our little girl over two months ago. But she was so ecstatic that her mommy and I were spending time alone together. We were going to bring her with but she was more then happy to help her aunt with her baby cousin.

"She was happier to be talking with Makenna then with me. Even though Kenna can hardly speak. But it's so cute, how she tries to be the best big cousin for her. But she did say tell momma to buy me and Makenna lots of candy." She tells me smiling. Knowing Kenna was a six month old baby girl. She is the daughter of Kyla and Glen. Yep and she has the Carlins sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair and all.

Just me, Ashen and Kyla that are brunettes in the clan. Just happy that our little girl has her mommy's sparkling blue eyes.

"Ashley are you going to be drifting off to fantasy world without me. Cause I think that is just unfair." She said pouting.

"No, it's just that I can't believe I am standing underneath the Eiffel Tower in Paris with you and we have a daughter. I couldn't be more happier then I have ever been in the last five years." I tell her.

I took her hand as we sat on the bench close by.

"Spencer you won't believe how happy I am when you took me back that day. Almost losing you, when I saw you lying there not knowing if you will ever wake up. Babe it was like my heart was dead inside as well. If it wasn't for my sister I don't know where and what I would've been like now." She keeps caressing my hand with her thumb over and over.

I turn towards her as I just want to memorize this moment for the rest of my life I stood up as she wants to get up with me. I stopped her and kissed both her palms.

"Spencer." I say.

Her eyes were focused on mine as brown looked deep into blue.

My God I love her.

"_I thank God for the day you were created, and smile each time you look my way. The road has warmed and all my sorrows were tamed._

_Within my heart your friendship and love will always remain. So the next road I travel, frightening and new. I will walk without pain or sorrow. Not before, but knowing this now._

_All roads lead back to you." _by this time I was settled down on one knee with the ring popped out in my hand holding the box towards her as her eyes grew even bigger then the time we moved into our house.

She couldn't believe that I got back the house we use to live in way before everything went wrong for us.

This is the start of something new. This was our future I just know this is where I want to be and this is where it also ends.

"Ashley, are you crazy." She says. I was hoping for something else though. You haven't even asked her yet dummy.

"Crazy in love yes." I tell her.

"Ash." She says again.

"Please baby don't say anything let me get this off my chest please I just need you to answer me one thing." I tell her.

"You haven't asked yet so how can I answer you.' she said. Trying to be cute and all.

"Spencer Carlin for the past years I have been broken. The day I walked out on you were the hardest and also the stupidest thing I have ever done, but you know what I have learned that I had to grow as a person to be able to grow in love with you all over again. Let's leave the past in the past.

Baby will you make me the happiest not just me but will you make our daughter the happiest. Will you marry me Spencer Carlin cause like I said all roads leads me back to you. What do you say?" I was still waiting for an answer when she jumped up and grabs me at the arm too.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Ashley Davies. I love you. Mahal na kita."

I slowly took out the diamond engagement ring as I slide it onto her ring finger.

She stared at it and said. "My baby got good taste." She said. And pulled me into a kiss.

_It's not about the journey but the destination. We are all lost in this life and one day we find the one person who you can honestly say is your one true love. I have found my soul mate in the gorgues blonde that lived on the opposite beach house of mine. So if you ask me if there is a thing like love at first sight, soul mates then I suggest you read our story. _

_For many years people of all orientations has gone through where the one partner has been unfaithful and in so many cases we all want to play the blaming game. Yeah I did the stupidest thing of ever thinking I loved Carmen, but what Carmen and I had was more lust then anything else. I can't also blame her for what she did. Like they say it takes two to tango. And yes we have tango together. But all the cheating and the lies. The broken hearts was something I couldn't live with walking away seemed to be the best decision at the time. But also the cowards act I could've done. Hurting Spencer was something I never ever want to do again. Raising our family together that is what is worth it at the end of the day._

_Our paths were reunited. Everything leads up to that moment where I asked her to marry me._

_When she said yes I was overwhelmed with joy in my heart for her to forgive me for everything. In the process I have also forgiven myself._

_So if you are struggling with a broken heart is if you know you have found your soul mate. Hold onto that. Cause you can loose it all._

_Today I have not just sold over millions of copies to my book called Triangle and Ocean's Apart but it has become a featured film as well. If it wasn't for meeting Richard one day at a coffee shop asking me about the books I wrote and once he read both books. He told me this is good. We need to put this on film. _

_You have a lovely original mind and you're talent and inspiring and will go far I know._

_You're really special, as a writer and as a person; it's my pleasure to be your friend and literary consultant. Your passion and commitment to writing will lead you where you need to go._

_I found my true love. My heart all in one person._

_So go out there and find what you passionate about, and believe that love is worth the wait no matter how far apart we are. I knew in my heart we will find each other and we have._

_The end…_

_**AN: This is the ending of Ocean's Apart I just hope the ending was good. This chapter meant a lot to me. **_

_**I wrote this for you Dha.**_

_**Mahal Na Kita**_

_**This is also where fan fiction ends for me. I will continue my current story What Hurts The Most after that finish sometime in the New Year I wont be writing fan fiction.**_

_**But who knows the writing bug may just let me.**_

_**I will be working towards finishing of my novel. I am currently working on.**_

_**So thank you too all my readers it has been a journey and all of you have become my friends. Thanks for being so exceptive of what I wrote.**_

_**To all of you thanks**_

_**Chimhill**_


End file.
